Behind The Mansion
by Crash22244
Summary: Xavier keeps a feral Wolverine on the mansion grounds. Rogue helps him gain is humanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review. Let me know if you want more?**

**I don't own the x-men**

**Also highly unlikely that Xavier would ever do this.**

* * *

Deep in the woods

Hi, I'm Marie D'Ancato, I am new to Xavier's School for the Gifted, and by "gifted", I mean that I am a mutant. My mutation is deadly. I have dangerous skin; I'm unable to come into contact with anyone skin-to-skin for fear that their life-energy drains out of them; potentially killing them. My parents rejected me and kicked me out when they learned about my deadly mutation. It was the worst feeling in my life to be rejected by the ones who are suppose to protect me and love me the most.

I took to the road for a couple weeks, living the best I could off the bare minimum I could afford. Scott and Jean, two of a team called the X-men, found me. They were sent by a Professor Xavier, creator and father-figure of the X-Men team. He had used Cerebro, a telepathy-enhancing machine, to find me. They found me in some crummy old motel, offered me a better home and a place to finish my high school education, since I am only sixteen.

I have been at Xavier's for a week, and I am not sure what to think yet.

Jean, a red-haired telekinetic telepath, has been helpful and very welcoming. Scott, her boyfriend/fiancé who needs to wear ruby-lensed glasses to fend off the beams that shoot out of his eyes, and X-Men team leader, is protective of me. He has been trying to reach out to me like an older brother, but he's scared.

They're all scared; I can feel it. The students and teachers, no one will come too close and I also keep my distance from them. I mean, who would want to come in contact with skin that has the potential to kill them? Everyone is careful around me and sometimes I can hear things being said about my skin.

Right now, though, I am just happy I have a place to stay. I keep to myself, mostly staying in my room and only coming out when necessary. I am becoming a little restless and staying up here all the time, alone, is getting boring.

It's dinner time, one of the few times I do find myself amongst the other habitants/students here. Once I've gotten my food, I take up my usual spot by the window. Each night I have sat here and stared out; longing to go outside and explore. Tonight the longing has turned into a need since I have been cooped up all week. Just as I've drifted into thoughts of going outside, I am startled by a very loud and high-pitched voice.

"Hey, Chica, name's Jubilee, but you can call be Jubes. What's yours?

It seems my time of solitary avoidance of the teenage crowd has drawn to an end.

"Rogue." I answer simply.

"Well, I've watched you sittin' here all by yourself all week. Why don't you come sit with the gang and I?"

Thinking to myself that she couldn't be any more bubbly or talk any louder, her behavior grew more obnoxious. She is smacking her gum without a care in the world, wearing a ridiculously bright yellow jacket.

"Um, I am not sure that's a good idea." I take a look over at the table she is offering and everyone is staring at me. Well now, that's just great.

"Rogue, you will be fine. Let me introduce you to some new people so you can make some awesome new friends."

"Alright." I respond. It couldn't be that bad, could it?

I pick up my tray and make my way over to the open seat between Jubilee and a boy that I've seen in a couple of my classes. He has beautiful crystal blue eyes that just glow. He simply smiles at me and nods, looks as though he is about to say something, but a loud and obnoxious voice speaks first.

"Hey everyone. This here is Rogue." Jubilee announces to the table.

"Rogue, this is the gang." She takes a turn at pointing to everyone as she introduces them to me. "Bobby, he controls ice. Kitty, she can walk through walls. John, he controls fire. Kurt can teleport anywhere he's ever been before. Pietr is a giant Russian that can generate an exoskeleton of metal that acts as a body armor of sorts. Which leaves me. I can shoot out explosive charges, sort of like fireworks, but with a bit more punch.

Bobby speaks up, "What's your mutation, Rogue?"

"Oh yea um, my skin is deadly. You can't touch me and I can't touch anyone else, or they might die." I look down and hope they haven't all decided to reject me.

"Oh, Okay." Bobby responds. At the very least it's better than how my parents reacted.

Everyone nods and they seem okay. They haven't ran away sacred and haven't rejected me, like my family has. I don't trust easily, though so I keep my guard up, just in case.

"So," Jubilee announces. "the girls and I are going shopping in a bit. Want to come with us, Chica?"

"Oh, I'd rather not. It wouldn't be safe for me to go out."

"What are you talking about? It will be fun."

"Sorry. I think I'll just go out for a walk in the woods. I still haven't seen the rest of the grounds."

It seems as if that statement struck a nerve because everyone is deadly silent and they just stare at me as if I said something wrong.

"Chica, you do not want to go out in the woods."

"Yeah." Bobby responds looking a little scared, "I can't believe they didn't tell you, no one goes into the woods around here, it's dangerous."

"Dangerous how?" How could going out to the woods be dangerous?

"Because something is out there that's not very nice." Kitty, the soft spoken phaser says.

"What are you people talking about?" They all seem to be talking crazy.

"Za Wolverine." Kurt responds in is thick German accent.

"What? Who or what is that?" Now I am curious as to why everyone seems so scared of this Wolverine.

"He's dangerous" Kitty says in a soft voice

"Dude, they brought him back about six months ago after the x-men raided a lab. He went crazy. He pretty much tries to kill everyone he sees."

Kitty speaks up. "They keep him locked in a cabin the professor had it built because he said it was too dangerous to keep him inside the mansion. He didn't want to risk anyone getting hurt."

"What? I don't believe you. How do you know all this?"

I start to think Jubilee is trying to prank me, some newbie initiation. This wasn't believable.

"We're junior X-Men, Chica. We get to go on most of the missions. That mission was unlike any other. I have never been more scared. As soon as we got him out of his cell, the guy went berserk and started killing everyone and everything. He was unstoppable."

"He's scary." Bobby says.

"Scott had to unload the whole tranquilizer gun and Jean had to subdue him mentally before he went down." says Jubilee.

"Usually, the Professor warns everyone not to go into the woods alone and to be careful. I guess he forgot to tell you." says Kitty.

"Za Wolverine is nothing to mess around with" The blue devil looking mutant states.

The Professor probably figured that if he told me that he had someone locked in a cabin on the grounds that could potentially kill everyone that I wouldn't want to stay. And he would have been right. This did not seem safe.

"So, you're saying that they just keep him out there in a cabin? What about food and water?"

They all seem pretty serious about this, maybe it's true. No one seems to be trying to hide a smile and they seem legitimately scared.

"Oh, don't worry, Chica. One of the teachers brings him food three times a day and something to drink."

"I have heard the teachers talk about him." Kitty says. "They say that the guy doesn't even talk. All he does it growl. Ms. Grey says that the last time she and Scott went in he was trying to kill Scott the whole time and kept lashing out and pulling on the chains."

"Well has anyone tried to talk to him?"

Now I am getting mad. How can these people just chain someone up outside like an animal? They talk about tolerance and safety for people like us. This didn't seem like either.

"No one goes out there, Rogue, everyone is too scared." Bobby says.

"I think I am going to go back to my room now. Thanks for being so nice and welcoming." I just want to get out of here and into the safety of my room to think. I rush out as fast as possible climbing the stairs two at a time.

I run up to my room shut the door and lock myself in, just me and my thoughts. I think of what Jubilee and the others had just told me. It couldn't be true, could it. A wild crazed man being held out in the woods. That just doesn't make sense, it seems so cruel and Professor Xavier seems genuine about wanting to help mutants in need. He doesn't seem the type to take prisoners. I lay in my bed milling in my thoughts until I slowly drift asleep knowing that soon this curiosity is going to get the better of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolverine and Rogue meet.**

**Please review!**

** let me know if you are enjoying the story.**

* * *

The next day I wake up late because it's a Saturday. My stomach growls and tells me it's time for some food. I decided to head down to the mansions kitchen, and fill my aching stomach with something. 

" Hello Rogue" the white haired mocha skinned weather witch announces her warming greeting.

I respond "Hi Miss Munroe" with a small smile.

" I hope you have been enjoying yourself."

I have always liked storm from the moment I met her, she doesn't seem to pass judgement like the others, she is such a calming presence.

"Yea everyone seems to be nice enough" I shyly respond.

Storm seems to be distracted in her thoughts for a split second

" Oh It seems as if the professor is in need of my assistance

enjoy your breakfast, and Rogue if you ever need to talk I'm always available."

"Thank you Miss Munroe."

I go on about my business as she gets up to leave.

I grab a muffin and a cup of milk and go outside to enjoy my breakfast.

I feel the wind breeze by as my hair flows in the wind my two platinum streaks flowing across my face, I take a deep breath in tasting the clear fresh air. I can smell the summer air changing to fall and hear the crisp leaves falling. I just can't stop thinking about last night, I just couldn't get the thought out of my head that there was a man out there all alone, I wanted to know, I wanted to see for myself, if these people where as safe and trustworthy as I thought them to be.

I finish my muffin and commence walking into the large grass foyer ahead of me that consist of Xaviers land. I wonder to my self how this man could afford so much, I guess being one of the strongest mutants in the world comes with it's benefits. The grass soon cuts off and I am at the tree line,I venture off into the wood to see what I can find.

I take my steps slow and deliberate taking in all I see around me, the large maple trees that tower high above me. The foliage soon becomes dense, and I can hear squirrels scurrying throughout the forest floor. I just take it all in, almost forgetting what I came out here for. The woods are jus so peaceful, no crowding of loud hormonal teenagers running about. I wander a little more not finding much else. My mind is starting to be at ease with what Jubilee had told me. It was probably all a lie or joke to scare the children so they wouldn't go too deep into the forest, and get lost.

I decided it was time to get back, nothing to see here. As I turned back around though I caught a glimpse of something to my left hidden behind the trees. I began to tread closer hoping that what I am seeing is just an illusion. I get closer and it starts to come into view. It's a cabin. It looks simple made out of wood from the outside it's just simply looks like a large square. Now I am getting worried. I try to reason just thinking it's abandoned.

I get close enough to be able to determine that it has a simple front door and two windows one of the left wall and one on the right. I step closer, I'm about to reach out to the door handle then I hear it, a low deep growl that sends shivers down my spine, I hesitate unsure of what I should do. Maybe I should just go back to the mansion, but I can't I have made it this far, my skin will protect me. I quickly slip off my gloves then I twist the handle thinking maybe it will be locked but it's not, it turns all the way and I push my door open.

Something large and ferocious lunges at me and attacks. I stumble backwards scared and I trip landing my ass on the ground just outside the door. I hear the sound of chains being strained and a low animalistic growl. my heart is pounding a mile a minute wanting to burst though my chest. I want to run but I can't, the sight I see stuns me into a motionless lump on the ground.

A wild looking man with untamed hair that seems to stick up at the sides. His facial hair covering most of his cheeks. He has large feral golden eyes that stare right through me. A large metal collar around his neck and a thick chain hanging down tethered to the floor, it seems long enough for him to roam around in the room but not able to go reach the door. Both his hands also contain chains at his wrist which are also chained to the floor but don't restrict much of his movement just restricting how far he can go. He is growling and pulling hard on the chains in a crouched position trying to advance toward me. He isn't wearing any clothes other than a small pair of dog tags that hang from his bare body. I scan down his torso The man is built like a rock, not an ounce of fat and his body and has a thin covering layer of hair, almost like fur. I keep my gaze trailing down his body as I quickly gaze over his groin area and keep my eyes on his large thighs which contain his rippling muscles tensed and ready to pounce at any given second from being in a crouched position.

Oh know what do I do now? I have to get up, c'mon Marie get up. I need to get up now before I get killed. I'm panicking and I need to calm down. I try to focus and slow my heartbeat. The wild man has stopped pulling on the chains he is just crouched making low growling noises, no longer attacking and sniffing the air, now that's odd. I think I might have startled him, or I wasn't who he was expecting because he doesn't seem to want to kill me now. I am coming into his territory. I don't blame him for acting aggressive. I would feel threatened if some random person just barged into my room. I slowly rise to my feet and so does he simultaneously. Then I realized just how big this guy really is. Towering over me his small sharp canines glistening in the light through the window as he snarls but makes to forward move to advance. Everything about him just says ferocious and feral, but then I feel almost sad for him. If what Jubilee told me was true, this man has suffered, he was in a lab and escaped. From all the stories I have heard you don't escape from a lab and the ones that do are fucked up for life.

"H-Hi" I stutter "I'm Rogue" standing on my two feet and keeping my eyes down my voice quivers as I speak, trying to hide my fear, which I wasn't doing a very good job of doing.

He just stands there watching me with is large golden eyes, not even acknowledging that I spoke to him. He seems to have calmed, but still highly alert.

Now I am getting pissed I can't believe Xavier would do this to someone, I want answers and I want them now.

"They told me at the mansion that your name is Wolverine, is ... is that your name?"

I wait silently, but I receive nothing as a response, well, this isn't going anywhere.

"Ah ok then, I'll leave you be, maybe uh ... maybe ill come back tomorrow to visit."

I just want to get out of here alive.

I reach up and slowly close the door, what just happened I think to myself.

Running back to the mansion as fast as I can, right inside up the stairs and into Xaviers office without asking. The professor has a surprised expression but doesn't show it in his voice as he greets me

" Hello my dear Rogue how can I be of service?"

The Professor is always polite, but now I feel a little embarrassed it seems as if he was having a conversation with Mr. Summers and I interrupted. Oh well I don't care, he sure doesn't care about the man in the woods, why should I care about knocking.

"Ah want to know about what I just found out in the woods inside a cabin" I reply in a stern voice.

"Are you ok, He didn't hurt you did he?"

"I'm fine Mr. Summers, now I want some answers."

Scott and the Professor exchange a look.

"Please Rogue let me explain."

"It better be a good explanation Professor or I'll be leaving this school of yours."

"Rogue please sit."

I sure don't feel like sitting but I have a feeling that this might take a while, so I go ahead and take a seat in the large leather chair.

Scott leans on the professors desk arms crossed.

" So who was that out there, and why is he chained up and naked?"

Xavier speaks up " Rogue you have to understand we are not trying to harm him in any way."

" It sure doesn't look like that."

" The man outside is Wolverine, he was discovered during a mission the x-men where sent on to raid a lab" Xavier looks to Scott.

"We went in thinking that this lab only held several children, but as we began our rescue missions, we found much more."

Scott continues.

" I found Wolverine strapped to a metal table inside a cell, when I released him, he just went berserker, he was uncontrollable, slashing and clawing at everything. I shot him with a tranqu gun and with the help of Jean we were able to subdue him, we brought him back to the mansion to the med lab.

" What do you mean slashing and clawing?" I ask, all I remember was growling and lunging I didn't see any claws.

" I am surprised he didn't release his claws on you, Wolverine had adamantium grafted to his entire skeleton and that includes 12 inches of adamantuim claws" explains.

" I searched his mind for any piece of humanity but, Wolverine's mind was a jumbled mess of traumas from the experimentation, unfortunately he has reverted to his feral side.

" I have tried all I can to bring the man forward in his mind, but he doesn't seem to be able to take control again he has nothing to grasp onto in this life."

"Well, maybe he can't become a man because you are keeping him chained outside like a dog, like an animal."

" Now Rogue you have to understand Wolverine is very dangerous I am only doing what is best. He cannot live in the mansion, I would never risk the lives of my children and letting him roam free in the woods, would guarantee someone else getting hurt or worse he will be caught again by the very people we rescued him from.

" The next best alternative was let him be out in his element in the woods in a secluded area but secure, the cabin and chains are reinforced with adamantium so he will not be able to break out and cause injury."

"Jean and I monitor him daily when food is brought in, she does a mental scan of him to see if there is any change in his psyche."

"Professor How long has he been out there?"

" Around 8 months he has been living in the cabin."

"So you just threw him out there with no one, nothing." I understand that maybe this man is very dangerous, but he is still human, not an animal. I bet he gets lonely I think to myself, no one to talk to, nothing to do, No wonder he doesn't have an ounce of humanity left in him.

"Rogue he is dangerous and I don't want you going back out there."

"Scott you don't tell me what to do, and I can go wherever I please and if that means going back out to the cabin, then that's where I am going to go."

"That's not a good idea, I don't want you getting hurt Rogue" I glare at Scott.

"Professor I don't know why I am asking but I am, please allow me to visit him."

Xavier hesitates but then responds " Ill allow you to go out, it may do him some good meeting someone else, But you don't go out without an X-men communicator, and you must notify one of the adults that you are going out, you must be extremely careful.

Scott just stares with a crinkled eyebrow not linking what he is hearing, but I don't really care what Scott thinks.

"Professor ill be fine, if he even touches me, he be down and out."

I drawl in my southern accent.

"Yes, Rogue but keep in mind Wolverine also has enhanced senses and a healing factor. He may be down after a touch of skin, but not for long."

"Ill be you professor."

I get up to leave going back up to my room leaving Scott and the professor to their earlier conversation.

" You cant' be serious professor, allowing a student to go out and visit that animal."

"Scott he is not an animal he is a man and Rogue makes some very valid points. He needs human interaction, and she is the perfect person. Maybe it will do her some good, she doesn't seem to be interacting much with the others and is very secluded to her room"

"I can't say I agree Professor but ill keep an eye on her, and if he lays a hand on her, I won't hesitate to take action."

As night comes I simply lay awake in my bed unable to really comprehend what just happened today. I still really can't believe what I saw. He was so anim

* * *

alistic, so masculine, out of control, but still something about the way he looked at me. I wanted to go back, I want to talk to him,find out more about him. I lay in silence listening to the noises of the night, it's faint but I am sure I hear howl off in the distance, could that be wolverine? I slowly drift off to sleep in the early morning hours, readying myself for the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review! and thank you so much for all the review so far I really appreciate it.**

******I have a lot of the story written just need to edit**

**Also Rogue can't control her powers**

**sorry for any errors I edited this chapter really fast.**

* * *

Sunday comes around and I awake, not fully rested, but I got a couple hours of sleep.I don't go out to see him, I simply go about my day thinking of him, thinking of those golden feral eyes staring at me. After dinner everyone seems to turn in early since the next morning is a school day it's around 6 and I see Mr. Summers preparing a food tray, that's isn't his, because I saw him eating earlier during dinner time.

" Hi ."

"Hi Rogue."

"You going out to feed him dinner?"

"Yes, I am Rogue and I know what your going to ask,I'm not happy about it but the Professor is going to allow it and I respect him."

"Wait what's that?" I point disgustingly at the raw meat balled up on tray.

"I told you Rouge it's his dinner, he won't eat it if you cook it."

"Oh" That is gross who eats raw meat.

Scott tosses me an x-men communicator.

"Keep that with you at all times, lets go."

Scott trudges though the woods at a medium fast pace, like a man on a mission. I stumble a little trying to keep up. The brush just becomes so thick as we go deeper into the woods closer to the cabin, where it contains the untamed feral Wolverine.

As we get close nervousness just spews out of my body, I can feel my heart losing control once again, we are at the door, and I hear the sounds of chains rattling around, Movement.

Scott reaches out to turn the knob.

"Scott, what are you doing?" I ask in an annoyed tone.

"That's someones home your going in, it's only polite that you knock first."

"Rogue he isn't going to care if you knock or not."

"Well, I do, and it's his house, so we should knock first."

"Ok whatever" Scott says in an irritated tone

Scott knocks three times then opens the door slowly and cautiously. He steps in staying close to the far wall so Wolverine can't reach him, I follow behind Scott cautiously. Then I see him, sitting on his haunches in the middle of the room. His eyes golden giving Scott a piercing stare never wavering. He doesn't even acknowledge that I'm in the room. Scott bends over to put the food on the ground and the wolverine lets out a small snarl curling his upper lip.

Scott keeps is full focus and attention on the Wolverine and his distance, he pushes the tray over in front of Wolverine, so he is only an arms length away from the tray. Wolverine makes no move to take the food, Scott backs out at a slow steady pace I still stand inside the door frame leaning against the wall while Scott exits.

"I'll stay for a bit, go ahead i'll be fine." I insist.

"Rogue, please be careful, it's really not safe, you should really come back to the mansion."

"Go Scott I said I'll be fine." Scott hesitantly leaves, I watch him turn out and walk back toward the mansion

Wolverine seems to keep a watchful eye on Scott as he retreats. I can tell he is uneasy. He doesn't seem to be to fond of Mr. Summers coming around. He seems to have calmed as soon as Scott stepped out of the room.

I turn around watching Wolverine again. He gives me a quick glance and looks down at his food, paying no mind that I'm there invading his area. I keep my back pushed against the wall as I simply observe the Wolverine and his food tray.

His chains jingle as he reaches forward still sitting on his haunches, with his huge muscular thighs bulging, he pulls the tray up closer to him and he lowers himself his nostrils flaring smelling the food he has been given.

He doesn't even trust the food, that's not right, he should be treated better.

He picks up the small pice of balled up meat he as been given. After inspecting it he almost swallows it whole. He seems to give a small whining noise wanting more but in a flash the whole tray is then pushed back toward the wall I'm standing at, the impact the tray has with the wall startles me and I jump.

That's it, that's all he gets too eat, that's not enough.I curse myself for not paying attention to the portion of food we was being given.

One small crappy piece of balled up ground beef, that isn't even enough for me, and he is a big guy I'm sure he could defiantly eat more. I wonder if he going hungry. Staying up at night with an empty stomach. He finally looks up and acknowledges that I'm here in his domain.

"Hi" I say shyly.

He stands tall with the grace of a large cat, almost lion like inspecting me twisting his head to the side just observing almost studying me. He reaches up and itches under the collared chain around his neck.

That can't be comfortable wearing those chains all the time.

He isn't being aggressive like last time, I think I did startle him last time.

I slide down the wall taking a seat.

"So... I bet that wasn't enough for ya to eat big fella, you still hungry?"

No response.

"Do-do ya talk at all?"

He doesn't seem to understand anything I'm saying and if he doesn't he sure does a great job at hiding it.

"Well I guess you can't talk or don't want to but, that's ok ill do all the talkin, you can just listen."

Wolverine goes back into the corner of the room where he spends most of his time and feels the safest dragging his chains along, his back to the corner and he settles back in his crouched position once more.

No wonder this guy has bulging muscular thighs he sits all scrunched up all the time.

"I think I told you my name already but i'll tell you again I'm Rogue, you can call me Marie though, no one else calls me that." I offer my real name, and I don't know why, that's something I keep for myself. No on really knows my real name other than my parents and I told the Professor.

" I'm a mutant like you, it's my skin I can't touch anyone or they get hurt." I try to explain.

I kinda feel like an idiot talking to someone who doesn't understand me, but if it wasn't for me he would have no one to talk to, and I know I don't have many friends but the few I have I'm glad they talk to me, glad that I have some kind of human interaction unlike the man in front of me.

I sit there for about another hour until I see the sun no longer shinning high in the sky, it's hiding behind the trees and now it's about time to go in.

"Well," I say as I stand up a little too fast for the Wolverine because he bounds up and out of his crouch ready for attack.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to startle ya." I don't move letting him take in what's going on around him.

"I'll have to head back to the mansion for the nigh ok."

I reach over to pick up his empty tray.

" Don't worry ill come back tomorrow and Ill bring you big juicy steak, thata fill ya up."

I start to walk out slowly this time, not to startle him and he makes a small whiny noise. I look up his eyes are on me almost pleading with me not to leave. He takes a couple large steps forward until the chains don't allow him any further he doesn't pull on them but he wants to come out, I can see it in his eyes, we wants to be let free.

I sadly turn around and walk out, carefully shutting the door behind me.

As I lay in bed that night I hear it again a howl in the distance. I know it's him, wanting out, not wanting to be caged any longer, longing to be free. Not wanting to harm only wanting to be left alone in solitude, wanting to protect what's his, his territory all he has left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you To everyone who wrote a review, I highly appreciate it!**

**Kind of a boring chapter not much going on.**

* * *

The next day in Mrs. Munroe's History class I'm lost in thought, thinking about Wolverine.

"Hey Chica what's up?" I hear Jubilee whisper.

"Oh hey."

"Dude what have you been thinking about, your missing the whole lesson daydreaming over there."

"Ladies, this isn't the time to be talking please quite down."

"Sorry Mrs. Munroe." Jubilee and I mumble.

"Talk after class Chica."

After class Jubilee invites me to head down to lunch with her and I gladly accept. Finally someone that isn't terrified to be around me because of my skin. Jubilee doesn't ever shut up though. She can and will talk your ear off about anything. She is just so cheerful and bright. If the world some how came to and end she would still be yapping away.

"Chica I totally overheard heard and Miss Grey talking about crazy animal guy and your name came up, you didn't go out there girl did ya?" She asks as we collect our lunch of the buffet style line.

Taking a seat at the table I set my lunch tray down, where Bobby is sitting not yet commenting on her statement.

"What did Jubilee just say?" You went out there to see that lunatic" Bobby proclaims.

"Maybe, and what if I did." Not liking Bobby's judgmental tone. " And he isn't a lunatic." I add.

"Dude tell us all about it, I want details." Jubilee is excessively excited.

"Not much to tell." I don't really want to tell the others about him. It was a private matter and if they really wanted to know they would have come out months ago to meet him.

"Oh c'mon, how was it, did he try to kill you?"

"He was a little aggressive at first but I think I startled him. He seemed calmer the second time I saw him, he was probably just cautions of having a new visitor."

"You went out to see him two times! Rogue you have to be careful being around him just isn't safe."

"How would you know Bobby, other than the mission have you ever even tried to go out and spend some time with him?"

"Well, no, but that's because he is an uncontrollable killer."

"He didn't seem all that bad to me, and I would rather you not talk about Wolverine in that way."

"Sorry Rogue it's just the truth."

"Yea whatever Bobby."

I stand up to go for the next class and I'm so over talking to this immature kid.

"Nice talkin Jubes."

"Bobby stop, now look you upset her you don't have to be an insensitive jerk." Jubilee says as she slaps his arm, not so lightly.

"The guy is crazy what do you want me to say?"

" Say nothing, Rogue has a hard enough time fitting in, she doesn't have to deal with your crap also."

Jubilee gets up leaving Bobby at the table all alone, running down the hall catching up to me.

"Hey! sorry about that Chica Bobby is so stuck up." I turn around.

"It's ok, and thank you, but I think I want to be alone now." I say giving her a small smile, not wanting to be rude. What Bobby said really got to me and I don't appreciate him talking about someone I care about that way.

"Ok maybe you can go shopping with me and Kitty soon, just you know hang out, us three girls."

"Yea maybe thanks for the offer." I retreat heading to my next class.

After my classes I don't hesitate to go into the kitchen and rummage through the refrigerator looking for anything that Wolverine might enjoy eating. I finally spot what I'm looking for a large juicy piece of sirloin steak, the blood puddling in the yellow packaging. This is extremely gross who would even think about eating this raw, but as I saw yesterday Wolverine doesn't seem to have any issues with it and Scott said he wouldn't eat it, if it was cooked.

I package the steak up in a small cooler, including, my deli sandwich, my favorite pop sprite, a side of chips and a plain old bottle of water for Wolverine, because I'm not sure what he likes so ill so go simple with water.

I look for Miss Munroe to let her know I'm going out. I don't want to tell Scott because he'll start saying that it's a bad idea and that it's dangerous, blah,blah,blah, I really could care less.

I knock on her office door

"Yes, come in."

"Hi, I say finding her sitting at her desk.

I was just letting someone know I'm going out to spend some time with Wolverine."

"Ok Rogue, but before you go, how have you been?"

"I'm doing good Miss Munroe."

" You don't come out of your room often and today you seemed very distracted in class."

"Don't worry I'm fine, I was just caught up in my thoughts."

"About Wolverine?"

I feel safe with Storm, one of the only teachers I trust. I think about telling her just a little on how I feel about the situation.

"It just seems like he wasn't given a chance, I mean I know the Professor tried to help him and all, I just don't like seeing him being treated like an animal, he is much more than that."

"Ah I see, but Rogue you do understand that it is a fact, Wolverine is wild and untamed."

"Yea I guess, your right." I say not wanting to argue with the Weather Witch. I know that he isn't what the others perceive him to be.

"I do believe he can be rehabilitated though. Everyone deserves second chances just as almost everyone in this mansion has. I am hopeful for him and I only want to see him grasp his human side.

"So do I Miss Munroe and I'm going to try all that I can, there something different about him." I say trailing off not wanting to say too much. "Anyway I think ill go out now, thank you for talking with me."

"Like I sad before anytime."

The mocha skinned goddesses smiles as I leave her office and quietly shut the door.


End file.
